Steven Williams (Actor)
Steven Jay Williams (born July 24, 1974), mainly known as Boogie2988 and by his fictional character names: Francis'' & '''Jessy', is an American YouTuber from Virginia, mainly known for his comedic vlogs and game plays. Steven has over three million subscribers. Biography Early Life Steven was born to Carl Williams and his wife on July 24, 1974 in a town named St. Paul, he became the sibling to his older brother and sister Karla and Bryan.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZ1cUup0ATg After his brother and sister left home, Steven was subject to emotional and physical abuse from his mother who became depressed from her husband's health, he was diagnosed with alcoholic seizures, he couldn't work, he was deaf and couldn't speak due to a stutter. Steven was often ill, the lack of physical activity caused him to become overweight, and still has trouble with this to this day. This made his mother more depressed and abusive towards him, he was also bullied for his weight and glasses. When he was a teenager, he went to a pre-collegiate program called "Upward Bound", where he made many friends and his first girlfriend. He then went to the University of Virginia, but skipped out after breaking-up with his girlfriend. His brother then gave him the opportunity to move to Fayetteville, Arkansas to "re-invent" himself. He learnt how to code and became a web designer. He made many friends who he played Magic the Gathering with. Unfortunately, how was diagnosed with lymphedema, and a doctor tried to amputate one of his legs, but Steven wouldn't allow that. The lack of being able to exercise caused Boogie to become more overweight, and he became more depressed. Shortly after, his father died of cancer and his mother then had a fall and broke her leg, never to heal, so she couldn't work. Steven has said that this event "pushed her over the edge." Steven became almost severely depressed, and decided that he was not going to leave his house. He then remained inside for almost 7 years. As the internet got bigger, the demand for web designers decreased, until Steven had no money left. He was supported by his roommate, until his YouTube in 2006 was discovered. He was very surprised that not everyone who watched his videos were mean - some were kind and found it funny. After making a video of his character, Francis, being hacked in World of Warcraft, Steven was given a kind shout out from Ray William Johnson, which caused a boom in subscribers, and became the start of a new life, more positive life. However, unfortunately, in 2009, he received a phone call that his mother was in the hospital. He went to visit her but she died whilst he was there. He became severely depressed, and planned to kill himself that Christmas. He decided not to, however, thankfully, because of his friends and YouTube. He later met Dez, who had seen his videos. She eventually moved down to Arkansas to live with him, and they married in 2013. YouTube Career Steven began his YouTube career on April 5, 2006 with the title Boogie2988, and since he has started streaming on Twitch.tv 3-5 times a week where he plays games, often in a comedic way. He also sings karaoke versions of songs and even has a few original hacks. Suddenly, however, on June, 24/25th, his YouTube channel was hacked and closed down. Thanks to being at Vidcon at the time of the hack, Steven was able to recover his channel with the help of expert assistance from staff at Google and YouTube who were at attendance. History ''Psycho Series'' On July 24, 2015, Jesse and Zachary Cornatzer went to Vidcon together and met Steven for the first time. They found him with a party hat, as it was his birthday. Jesse then gave him a bracelet as a gift.Vidcon Part 3: BOOGIE'S A JUGGIE! https://twitter.com/boogie2988/status/624695497349926912 Aftermath The following year, just after the end of the Psycho Series and C-R-I-S-I-S mini-series, they reunited once more at Vidcon 2016 alongside Michael Green.https://twitter.com/boogie2988/status/746500471871856640 [[REAL LIFE VLOGS!|''REAL LIFE VLOGS!]] In-Character See Boogie2988/Francis (THE DEVIL INSIDE Character). Behind The Scenes Steven had mentioned in his Vlog, Mcjuggernuggets, New Shirt, Health Update, Holiday Schedule!, that he enjoyed working with Jesse during his stay, however the whole week was physically and mentally exhausting for him, he also told his fans that Jesse is the most hard working person he'd ever met. Acting Roles * Himself - [[Psycho Series|''Psycho Series]] * Boogie - ''REAL LIFE VLOGS!'' * Redneck Jesse and Francis - COLLAB SERIES * Francis - His Youtube Channel, COLLAB SERIES, THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES and The Real Life of Jesse Ridgway * Jesse Ridgway/Psycho Kid and Francis - The Real Life of Jesse Ridgway References Category:Males Category:Actors Category:YouTubers Category:Characters with YouTube Channels Category:Crossover Characters